Black Rose
by LunaRyuu
Summary: In a peaceful Hyrule, tragedy strikes out when Talon is murdered. Link is called to action, but what’s this? Two mysterious swordsmen connected to Link’s past have come searching for him. Malink. I'm so bad at summaries, but please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda.

A/N: Forgive me for my ever sucky summaries. What am I doing posting a new story when I just started a new one? Why enjoying myself of course! Ah yes, there is a warning for some blood and violence and stuff. Other than that, enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was a breezy and chilly evening on the ranch. Malon was off on a delivery in place of Talon, whose back was aching, so it was just the proprietor and his reluctantly loyal hand Ingo on the grounds that night. Talon shut up the last of the horses and forked in some fresh hay into each of the stalls, wiping his hands together with satisfaction at a job well done.

Feeling a pain rising in his back, the jolly middle-aged man eased himself down onto a stool to relax. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of crackers and began to munch away, staring out of the windows above the stalls into the night sky.

The soft glow of the moonlight illuminated square patches on the dusty stable floor. Talon pushed around a few stray straws of hay with his boot while contently eating his snack.

The door to the stable opened behind him, but he didn't bother to look and see who entered. Since it was just him and Ingo there shouldn't have _been_ anyone else to expect. He waved a dismissing hand behind himself. "No need to come in Ingo, I'm all done in here. You can head on up to bed now," Talon said.

When he was met with silence; odd seeing as Ingo always had something to say, whether it was a complaint or random grumblings beneath his breath, Talon twisted halfway around to see the doorway to the stable.

"Ingo?"

A large dark shadowed figure stood there before him; just the very edge of the figure's boot was illuminated by the moonlight. Talon tilted his head to the side, curious and slowly becoming anxious, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Pardon…sir?" he assumed it to be a man judging by the sheer hulking size of the silhouette, "We're closed for the night, you'll have to come back in the morning…" he said, his eyes darting surreptiously towards the pitch fork he had tossed into the corner.

The figure took a step forward and alarms went off in Talon's head. His body tensed up and he slowly stood to his feet, his eyes still darting off towards the sharp farm tool only about three feet away.

The figure seemed to catch on, Talon assumed, as he saw movement in the darkness and heard the sound of clinking metal. The lazy ranch owner gritted his teeth then abruptly lunged with amazing deftness towards the pitch fork. The moment his fingers were clasped around its metal shaft he felt a shock shoot through him, originating in his belly.

The loud thump of metal jamming itself into the wooden wall of the stable behind him and the tantalizingly slow drip of something liquid falling to the floor alerted Talon to the horrible truth: something awful had just happened.

He could now tell, as he lay there dying, that whatever had rooted itself in the wall had gone through _him_ first. Talon reached a weakened and shaky hand up to grasp the jagged chain embedded in his abdomen. His eyelids began to feel like heavy slabs of iron as they slowly fluttered open and closed. Each of his senses shut down quickly after; scent being the last. The saccharine aroma of roses met his nose before his world went black.

* * *

Exhausted, Malon dismounted from her favorite horse Elma, a plain brown good-natured mare with a black mane, and began unsaddling her. She led the tired horse towards the stable, clutching the heavy saddle to her chest. She glanced up tiredly, to see if her father had gone to bed, and found it odd that the light was still on in Ingo's bedroom.

"Odd…" she voiced out loud, "Ingo usually goes to bed early." She shrugged, coming to the conclusion that he probably had just left the light on. He had, after all, done so before.

The moment she opened the door and stepped inside, with Elma just behind her, the stale stench of blood slammed into her like an arrow shot from a bow. She gasped in horror; her immediate first thoughts were that a Wolfos had somehow gotten in and attacked the stable animals.

The redhead ranch girl dropped the reins to her mare and ran to the stalls. Her eyes widened in terror as she stared at the body of her father in a pool of nearly dried blood with a large gaping hole in his chest surrounded by what looked to be black rose petals.

Malon collapsed to her knees onto the floor, her heart pounding in her ears. She clutched her mouth tightly with her hands, hot tears forming in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head wildly and shrieked into the night, her screams echoing across the entire ranch. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Early the next morning, the sounds of galloping hooves broke the dead silence on the ranch. Link, the Hero of Time, dismounted his trusted and loyal mare Epona and tied her to the post in front of the stables and the main house. He glanced curiously about, wondering why the ranch was so quiet.

"Malon?" he called, heading towards the range where the horses normally grazed. He was met with an empty field; not even the cuckoos had been released to stretch their legs. The blond hero frowned, quickly become more and more worried.

"Malon's never overslept before…and even if she had Talon or Ingo should have let the animals out…" Link mused out loud. He returned to where he had tethered Epona and patted her nose on the way into the stable to check and see if Malon was just running a little late.

His heart leapt into his throat as the strong odor of blood reached his nose. Behind him, Epona reared up in a panic. Link dashed inside, fear in his heart.

"Goddesses no! Don't tell me…!"

As quickly as his heart had risen to his throat, it plummeted down to his feet. There, before him, was the mutilated body of Talon surrounded by blood-stained hay surrounded by dried up rose petals and Malon lying vertically in front of him. He gulped, fighting back tears, as he stared upon the man who had once been like a father to him. He averted his head, knowing there was nothing he could do for him since he had obviously long since been dead and knelt down by Malon's motionless body.

Link's eyes burned as he held back tears. "Malon…" he whispered, gently shaking her. "Malon…please tell me you're alive!"

He held his breath when he saw her fingers twitch and heard a soft moan escape her lips. She lifted her fiery red head and stared up into Link's face, her eyes red from crying the previous night. She looked dazed and confused as Link pulled her up into a seated position.

"Link…wha-what happened? Why am I not in my room?" she said puzzledly, rubbing her eyes. She suddenly frowned and scooted closer to Link, pressing herself against his chest. "I had the most…_awful_ dream, that I found my father d-dead in a pool of-"

"It wasn't a dream."

Malon gasped and pulled away from Link to look him in the face. "I-it wasn't a dream?" she repeated.

Link's voice was firm and thick with emotion but his face betrayed his voice, looking like his facial features had been etched in stone. "It wasn't a dream," he said again. He clutched her tightly to his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"Don't look behind you…" he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Malon set down a large and particularly heavy box of her belongings onto the floor in the middle of the nearly empty room. She sighed tiredly, wiping away a sheen of sweat that had accumulated upon her forehead. She sat down beside the box and opened it, slowly pulling out its contents and setting them onto the floor.

A knock at the door made the redhead look up. She stood to her feet and wiped her hands off on her plain beige dress and went to answer the door.

Malon was met by a bouquet of colorful flowers. She blinked in surprise then looked up at the person holding them and smiled warmly. "Link!" she exclaimed, taking the flowers from him. "They're beautiful!"

She stepped back allowing him to enter and the hero put a fond arm around her waist. "It's the least I could do," he replied leading her over to the lone table near the center of the room with two chairs sitting idly around it.

Malon smiled brightly and motioned for him to sit. "Sit down, Link. I'll go find a vase for them," she said, hurrying into the kitchen. She returned moments later with the flowers set into a plain blue vase and placed the vase onto the table. She sat down in the chair beside Link.

The blond hero grasped her hand in his larger calloused one and rubbed her thumb with his own. "How are you doing?" he asked gently.

She shrugged. "Not so great I suppose, but you've done so much to help me…I don't know how I could ever repay you Link," she replied softly, staring into his concerned visage.

A smirk came to the young swordsman's lips and he leaned forward. "All a simple hero like me needs is a kiss from a fair maiden as reward for doing his duty," he said cheerily, placing a soft loving kiss upon her lips. The ranch girl giggled and squeezed his hand back.

A soft whistle came from the kitchen and Malon stood, much to Link's disappointment. "That's the tea. I'll be back in a second," she said returning to the kitchen.

Moments later the two of them were enjoying a cup of hot sweet tea and, though it was silent, it was a comforting feeling that was mutual between them. Link set his mug down, staring thoughtfully into space listening to the sounds of Malon sipping cautiously at her piping hot tea.

"Malon," he said suddenly and abruptly.

She had been in mid-sip when he spoke and nearly burned herself. "Yes?"

Link slowly brought his gaze to rest upon her. He closed his eyes and once again reached out for her hand. "I feel like we're avoiding the subject…I think we should talk about…what happened," he said.

A dark look spread across her face as Malon looked down and focused on his and her fingers entwined on the table. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear then turned a small sad smile to the man sitting beside her.

"I guess I have been avoiding it…but I suppose the best thing to do is to talk about it instead of bottling it up inside," she replied finally.

Link nodded encouragingly, squeezing her hand again.

"I was pretty much devastated when I saw my father lying there on the floor. My heart seemed to stop. I was so frightened, and for the first time in a long time, I felt so alone…

"When you came and helped me move my things to Kakariko I felt so helpless…The very thought of moving away from the ranch was appalling to me. I had lived my entire life on the ranch; I couldn't imagine ever living my life any other way."

She squeezed his hand tighter once more. "Without you I don't think I could have made it through these past few days," she said, smiling lovingly up at him. She nestled her face into his neck.

Link ran his fingers through her hair and whispered almost imperceptibly the words Malon had always wanted to hear.

"Because I love you…"

The hero pulled her back so he could peer into her face. "Now that you're alone, you need someone to protect you. And I…I want to be that person," he said softly.

Malon parted her lips, unsure of what to say. Link pressed something small hard and cubic into her hand, a knowing, but at the same time nervous, smile upon his lips as he closed her fingers around the object.

Malon gazed at him a bit confused, then opened her hand. She gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. She was close to hyperventilating when Link slid out of his chair to bend on one knee before her.

"Malon…will you marry me?"

Ecstatic, the ranch girl threw her arms around Link and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Yes! Oh yes, I _will_ marry you!" she cried into his shoulder.

The two of them shared a passionate kiss before Link whisked her away to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then crawled onto the sheets beside her. He kissed her once more and wrapped his arms around her, contently burying his face into her red mane.

"I love you," Malon finally reciprocated. Link hummed in delight in response. The two of them fell asleep in each others arms, wasting away the rest of the morning hours.

* * *

I can't help but feel I've had too much happen in this one chapter, the first chapter even! But whatever. Also, it is implied that Ingo was killed too, by the light still being on in his room, or candle or whatever, when Malon arrives home. I kinda wanted it to be ambiguous while at the same making you infer that yes he has been killed as well. Anywayz, review and tell me how you like it.

-LunaRyuu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm tired of trying to be entertaining and witty in these things. Me no own Zelda.

Chapter 2

News of Talon and Ingo's murders reached the elongated ears of the Hylian folk in Hyrule Castle town. Hushed whispers spread across the tongues of the citizens like fire through a dried up wheat plain. Such a time like this, when everyone was on edge and suspicions ran abound, was when a pair of male travelers entered the town.

They both were Hylian, judging by the long ears and light complexions, and they were also both swordsman, which was easily revealed by their sword sheaths strapped to their backs, the tip of which was poking out from beneath their traveling cloaks. They had their hoods up, covering most of their defining features. The one on the left seemed to be much older than the other traveler; he was built stockier and taller than his traveling companion and looked about middle-aged. The other was slimmer and lithe-looking.

More whispers escaped the lips of the Hylians as the pair traversed through the town, on occasion stopping to ask a random passerby if they knew where the Hero of Time was. Most responses were negative, in both senses of the word. Some told the two that they had no idea where Link was, while others were rude and were offended by such a question, turning their heads away and muttering for them to be gone!

After a futile search, the pair began to grow weary and stopped at a concession stand where a man was selling fresh red apples. The older man set down a few rupees, took an apple, and bit into it hungrily. The younger man followed suit.

"You guys new in town?" the salesman behind the stand asked, trying to start up a friendly conversation.

The older man nodded. "Yes, we are actually. And we haven't received the warmest of welcomes," he replied cheerily, despite his statement.

The salesman held up a placating hand. "Ah, don't worry about that. You just happened to arrive at a bad time. You see, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch and his ranch hand were killed a couple of days ago and the killer has not been found, so you can expect the townspeople to be wary of unfamiliar travelers."

The younger traveler tensed up, holding his half-eaten apple tightly in his hand. The older man looked contemplative for a moment, before speaking up once more. "Is that so? That's a shame to hear. Did he have any family?"

The vender nodded. "Yep. He's got a lovely young daughter named Malon. I heard she was traumatized by the sight of her father's corpse on the ground in the stable and as a result, she had to sell the ranch and move to Kakariko."

The elder's eyes lit up and he leaned forward with piqued interest. "I see…and the Hero of Time, would you happen to know where he is?"

The merchant nodded enthusiastically. "Course I do! He and Malon are good friends so I'm sure he's helping her move into Kakariko and get settled. She only moved in yesterday so I'm sure he's still over there." The man then leaned forward in a way reminiscent of one who is about to tell a secret. "You know…I think there's a little _more_ to their relationship than just friendship…" he added, in an insinuating tone.

The younger traveler scoffed and turned his back on the vender, leaning on the counter and facing the streets. The older man chuckled at his companion's behavior. He nodded to the merchant. "Thank you very much," he said, sliding a few extra rupees the vender's way. He nodded to his companion and the two of them headed for their new destination: Kakariko Village.

---

It was late afternoon when Malon and Link groggily came to. The young redhead squirmed a bit in Link's grasp, happily nestling herself closer to his chest. Link yawned and ran his fingers through his hair then traced a line down Malon's cheek with his fingertips. They smiled contently at each other, both leaning in at the same time for a kiss.

Malon giggled and Link followed suit with a chuckle. He rolled over, much to her disappointment, and glanced out the window. "Hmm…how long have we been asleep?" Link mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Malon shrugged, reaching out a hand to play with the ends of his tunic. "I dunno, but it was a nice nap, don't you think?"

Link smiled down at her, capturing a lock of red hair and twirling it around his finger. "Yes, yes it was."

He blinked, as if suddenly remembering something and a small frown developed upon his once serene features. Malon sat up a little, somewhat concerned.

"What is it?" she asked.

Link sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I just remembered I promised Zelda that I'd go to the castle today…"

Malon pouted. "Why? Is it to visit her?" she demanded lightly, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Link smirked and tapped her on the nose. "No, not to visit her, exactly. It's business actually. She said she's been having prophetic dreams lately and she wants to know what I think of them."

Malon's pout lessened a bit at the sound of these news. "Oh…well that is important, I suppose. You better get going then," she said.

Link crawled towards her on his knees to place a quick peck upon her lips and wrap his arms tightly around her. "Alright. I'll miss you," he said softly. He caressed her cheek, staring deeply into her eyes, making her shiver with content. Link slowly pulled away, tugged on his boots, and grabbed his sword and shield. They said their goodbyes and Link headed out the door.

Outside, the moment Link closed the door, the hairs on the back of his neck stood alert and attentive. He narrowed his eyes, not being able to shake off the feeling of someone watching him. The hero took in a deep breath, relaxed and headed down the stairs to the main streets of the village, trying to appear oblivious.

At the slightest sound of clinking metal, Link about-faced and held his weapon up to block a sword strike. He grunted with the effort, surprised at his assailant's strength. The attacker jumped back, and readied his sword, awaiting Link's next move.

The blond was utterly puzzled by this. Who was this man? He narrowed his eyes, drinking in the attacker's appearance. There wasn't much Link could tell about the person. The assailant was most likely male, judging by the tall, lean, and muscular body structure. The shabby cloak hid most of his features; only his mouth could be seen clearly past the hood that shadowed his face, twisted into a determined grimace.

Link noticed movement from the man before him, and tightened his grip upon his Gilded sword. What he was surprised to see was the attacker lowering his stance and holding his sword at his side, leaving himself totally open. Link's mouth nearly dropped open in bewilderment.

His body was telling him to lower his stance as well, this man no longer meant any harm; but his mind was distrustful, telling him that he needed to stay alert and not let down his guard. The hesitant hero narrowed his eyes, unsure of what action to take.

"Who are you?" Link demanded finally after what seemed like an eternity of the two of them staring at each other.

In reply, the man opposite the blond sheathed his sword and turned his back on Link, starting to walk away. Flabbergasted, Link lowered his stance and reached out a hand towards the man.

"Hey…! Wait!" Link called, taking two steps towards the now tranquil assailant. A sudden tug in his stomach forced him to take one giant step _back_, and where he had just been standing was now occupied by another cloaked swordsman, crouched on the ground with his sword drawn.

This new attacker slowly stood from his bent position and raised his sword, pointing it towards the confused and, by this time, very annoyed Link.

The hero gritted his teeth, re-tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. "What's going on here? Who are you?" he demanded again.

The new assailant smirked, his lips being the only visible part of his body. "Prepare yourself, young man!" he bellowed, charging straight towards Link.

Surprised, the young hero blocked sloppily and his sword was nearly knocked from his hands. He grunted in exertion and quickly blocked the next strike. The barrage of slashes pushed Link back until his heels were hanging over the edge of the ledge leading down to the main streets of Kakariko village. Panicked, Link dodged beneath the man's arm and scampered to safety behind him. He readied himself for the next attack, his breath quickened from the flow of adrenaline pounding through his veins.

The man slowly turned around, his weapon down at his side; much like what the other assailant had done, and sheathed his sword. The blond hero's eyebrows threatened to overtake his hairline when the man leaned back and let out a thunderous hearty laugh. He removed his hood, revealing golden blond hair, beginning to be streaked with gray, and bright friendly green eyes.

"You have grown well…my son…" the strange man said.

Link felt like his heart had stopped.

_Whaaaaat_?

---

Reveiwsss pwease!

-LunaRyuu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda.

A/N: Just to let you know, I go along with the theory that when Zelda returned Link to his 10 year old form at the end of Ocarina of Time, that even though she was sending him back in time 7 years, which in a sense should undo everything he has just done, since she is the Sage of Time (I read that she is called that somewhere, though I do not recall where that was) she can manipulate things so that Ganondorf is still imprisoned in the past and that everyone has a memory of Ganondorf being defeated by Link. I'm not sure how extensive a memory everyone should have of it (ie the Zora being frozen and all that) but let us all just assume they know generally of his temple pwning and Sage awakening. Mmk? Everyone understand? Gewd.

Chapter 3

"…S-son…?" Link repeated, feeling his whole body grow numb. His sword slipped through his now lax fingertips and clattered to the ground.

"Yes…" Link's supposed father replied gently.

"That's…not possible…I was told you were dead…" the blond continued, his voice and expression devoid of emotion as he stared blankly ahead.

The man before him nodded. "Yes, I know. And that is how I wanted things to be."

Link fell to his knees, staring at the ground. The man immediately looked concerned, unable to see Link's face due to the shadow of his bangs.

"Then…it was a lie…that I had no family remaining…"

Green eyes narrowed and filled with despondence. "I'm sorry things had to be this way. But it was for the best. If you allow me to explain everything, hopefully you can forgive me…"

Link lifted his head to gaze upon the man who claimed to be his father. He was about to say something, when he was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open. He looked over his shoulder and saw Malon rushing towards him. Before he could stop her, she was already at his side with her arms wrapped around his shoulders in an almost protective manner.

"Link!" she exclaimed, her close proximity allowing the hero to hear and feel her heart pounding. "I heard the noise and I was so worried…!" she breathed out.

Link reached up a hand to grasp hers tightly in a reassuring grip. "It's alright…" he said, though not too sure of it himself.

Link's supposed father's eyes lightened at this sight. "Are you Malon?" he asked gently.

At the mention of her name, Malon's eyes widened while Link instinctually tensed up. "Y-yes I am…Do I know you?" she replied timidly.

The mysterious man shook his head, smiling. "No, you do not…There is much I need to tell you both…" he trailed off as Link stood to his feet, suddenly determined.

"You'll come inside," he said, more as a command than a suggestion. Malon held onto his arm, confused.

The man nodded then focused his sight on something behind Link. At this moment, the hero abruptly remembered the presence of another man and watched as his first silent assailant nodded back to the older man. The two of them headed for Malon's abode. Link held onto Malon's arm firmly and lead her inside as well.

---

They sat around the lone table in the center of the room; Malon had scavenged the rest of the chairs in the house that she could find and set them around the table to accommodate them. The older swordsman cleared his throat.

"My name is Lyeris, and I am indeed your father, Link," the man began.

Malon was stunned by these news, and immediately turned to see her lover's reaction. His face had the most unreadable expression and his eyes were focused completely on Lyeris. He sat a bit hunched forward in his chair with his hands fisted over his knees. Everything about him was rigid, almost to the point of frightening the redhead.

Lyeris nodded to the younger man leaning against the wall by the door. "That is Logan. He is your mother's sister's son; in other words, your only remaining cousin," he continued.

At this moment, Logan removed his hood, revealing light brown hair and dark blue eyes, almost identical to Link's own. Malon gasped. His eyes were so much like Link's yet so different at the same time. While Link's eyes were full of laughter and joy, Logan's were darker (not exactly color-wise) and filled with emotions that one should not be burdened with at such a young age.

Lyeris took in a deep breath, and Malon returned her attention to him.

"During the great Imprisoning War, I fought valiantly as a knight of Hyrule. Due to a nearly fatal wound I incurred during the battle, I was taken off the field and cared for in the infirmary. While I was laying on one of those cotton mats, I received a vision from the goddesses…In the vision they told me to flee Hyrule and let no one know that I was still alive. There were only a select few who knew of my current whereabouts, so faking my death would be a simple feat. They also told me…to take my first-born with me…" Lyeris seemed to hesitate at this part of the story, continuously eyeing Link as if trying to make sure his son was paying attention.

Link brought his hands up to his face and rested his chin upon his knuckles. "But you didn't?" he quipped.

An odd smile formed on Lyeris's lips and he shook his head. "No…actually….I _did_…"

Link blinked, slowly sitting up straight. "You…did? Then why is it I was told that my mother took me to the forest…" Link's voice raised an octave and his eyes clouded over with a sudden bout of distrust. "Was _that_ a lie too?" he demanded.

Malon's heart was racing as she watched Link's father's peculiar response. Something about it told her that it _wasn't_ a lie, that it was something else. She placed a hand on her lover's arm. "Link, calm down…I think…I think you have a brother…" Malon said, immediately turning to Lyeris for confirmation.

When the older man nodded, Link exhaled sharply and clutched his head tightly with his hands. "A brother…" he murmured over and over to himself.

Lyeris leaned forward and placed a firm strong hand upon his son's shoulder, who stiffened at the touch. "I know this is a lot of information at once, but please…bear with me. There is so much more to know…"

Link nodded and raised his head to gaze into his father's eyes, waiting patiently for him to continue.

Lyeris cleared his throat. "I sent a messenger to your mother who was with your brother, Leland."

"Leland…" Link repeated softly, mulling over the word and its meaning. _His own brother!_

"When the messenger returned with your brother, he told me that your mother was heading for the forest with you…that she had also been instructed in a vision on what to do. With this information, I had no regrets on leaving. I left for Kalil, where your mother had a sister named Shelia that I stayed with. She had a son, as you probably have guessed by now, Logan." He nodded to Logan again.

"For six years I stayed with Shelia, training both Leland and Logan to be skilled swordsmen, until one fateful day…I was out with the boys and when I returned, Shelia had been…murdered and her corpse decorated with rose petals…"

Link frowned at this, glancing over at Malon who looked horrified. The hero figured it was more on the fact that his aunt had been _murdered_ rather than the similarities between how her body had been left and how Talon's body had also been left. He squeezed Malon's hand. It had been a traumatic experience for her so she probably just didn't recall that single detail. He wanted to keep it that way, until he was alone with his father and could discuss it further.

Lyeris clenched his fist tightly on the arm rest of his chair. "I knew exactly who had done this," he said, his voice full of malice.

"Senneth Ordanis."

Link and Malon both whirled around to gaze upon Logan, who had spoken up for the first time. He looked utterly furious, with both of his fists curled into tight fists. "Ordanis is the one who killed my mother and also fatally wounded yours Link," he grounded out.

Link's eyes widened at this revelation and immediately turned to his father. "Is that true? He was the one who wounded my mother?"

The elder man looked down at his clenched fist. "I cannot say for absolute certain. But that is what I have been told…"

Link growled. "Who is this man? This Senneth Ordanis?" Link spat angrily.

"He was Ganondorf's right-hand man during the dark wizard's reign," Lyeris replied. Link looked puzzled.

"Ganondorf's right-hand man? I've never heard of him and I defeated Ganondorf…"

His father nodded head. "Indeed, I'm not surprised you don't know him. He was often in the shadows, and very few knew of him. After Ganondorf was imprisoned, I heard Ordanis fled, and nothing has been heard from him for the past eight years."

Link sighed, scratching frantically at his head. Did this potentially mean the rise of a new Ganondorf could occur soon? Just when he was thinking of settling down and starting a family…

"After the murder of Shelia, I took the boys to a far off, nearly vacant town where I continued training them," Lyeris continued. "When Leland was seventeen years of age, I permitted him to become a mercenary to continue honing his skills and also to raise money so we could make a return trip back to Hyrule. And now, four years later we have returned to Hyrule," he ended with a smile at his son and Malon.

Link's eyes brightened at this. "Ah…Leland…where is he now?" Link asked, almost timidly.

Despite the somber mood he had set with his unsettling past, Lyeris burst into laughter. "You'll see your brother soon enough, my son! Don't worry about that. We traveled separately, for safety reasons. He should be arriving in a day or so."

Link looked relieved, though it was short-lived as he cast a firm look upon his newly-discovered father. "I'm afraid that…I won't be able to call you father…just yet," Link began. "I'm going to need some time…to sort all of this out."

Lyeris nodded in understanding, eyes crinkling around the edges. "Yes, yes. I fully understand."

Malon spoke up at this moment, after having been silent for some time. "I'll go get the tea," she offered, standing.

The elder man smiled broadly at her. "Ah yes! I'm sure Logan would like to join us for some!" he said, sending an unspoken message with his eyes to his nephew to come join them at the table.

Logan reluctantly pushed off from the wall and started to walk towards the table to join them. While passing some of Malon's discarded luggage, something dark caught his eye. He knelt down by two suitcases on top of each other and reached his hand in-between them, withdrawing an ebony substance that crumbled between his fingers. Link's cousin brought it up to his nose and sniffed it.

From his seat at the table, Link watched his cousin curiously, wondering what he was up to. When he saw the man abruptly leap to his feet, Link grew concerned. "What is it…Logan?" Link asked.

Malon was returning at this moment with the tray of tea. She set it down cheerily on the table. "Tea is here!"

Before Link could stop him, because the hero had caught on only moments before the brunette reacted, Logan stalked over to Malon and shoved his hand in her face.

"What is _this_?" he demanded, voice curt and sharp.

Malon stared at him in bewilderment and took a surprised step back to be able to see what was in his hand. "I-I don't know!" she stammered, confused.

Lyeris began to stand from his seat, a stern look on his face. "Logan…" he intoned warningly.

"This is a _rose petal_! A _black rose petal_!" Logan growled. "It was on your suitcase. These are exactly the kind of roses my mother's killer left behind!"

Though Link didn't want to make the situation worse, and he wanted his cousin to stop hassling his soon to be bride, he couldn't help but blurt out, "Talon's body was covered in them!"

Logan whirled on him. "So I was right then." He turned back to Malon who was close to tears. "These are the same roses that were all over my mother! _The same man who killed my mother killed your father_!" he practically hissed.

Malon trembled, staring straight ahead, her eyes giving her a glazed expression. Link hopped out of his chair and immediately was at her side, seconds before she collapsed. He held her tightly, whispering words of comfort and stroking her hair, shooting a glare at Logan.

"Logan, that is enough!" Lyeris bellowed authoritatively. Logan flinched and turned away. He stalked towards the door, opened it, mumbling something nearly incoherent about "getting some fresh air" and slammed it behind himself.

Link's father sighed heavily, sitting back down at the table and grabbing a cup tea. He drank graciously from it before he turned his eyes upon his younger son. "I'm sorry she had to be subject to that. Since his mother's death, he's been totally bent on revenge. It was his only motivation to train with me and your brother. He loses control whenever there is mention of Ordanis because of it…I shall have a talk with him."

Link nodded. "I understand…I suppose I'd be the same way if I was in his shoes…" Link sighed as well, stroking Malon's back, who had begun to calm down. He glanced out of the window and only now noticed just how dark it was outside. It was probably still early evening, but the hero was mentally exhausted and in no shape to take a trip to the castle.

"We should rest for now…" he said tiredly. Lyeris enthusiastically agreed.

---

Reviews plox.

-LunaRyuu


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Link carefully disentangled himself from Malon's sleepy embrace and rolled off the bed. He stretched as silently as possible, slipped his boots on, and stepped out into the hallway. He glanced down towards the guest bedroom, with the door ajar, and decided to check in on his newly-discovered family members.

The sound of deep breathing met his Hylian ears as he quietly crept into the room. His father was lying on his back still asleep. Link watched with slight amusement as the sheets covering his large belly rose and fell with each breath. He noted with not much surprise that the bed that should have held his cousin was empty.

The open window let in a cool breeze, and strips of sunlight from the slowly awakening sun streamed in and painted the floor orange and yellow. The young hero crept towards the window and stuck his head out, turning his gaze upwards towards the roof. Link chuckled to himself.

The guestroom was on the backside of the house, which faced away from the streets of Kakariko. Link hadn't had a chance to explore the roof of Malon's house so he was a little cautious as he climbed out of the window. He gripped the vines that grew on the building's brick outsides and hoisted himself up. He grabbed on tightly to the edge at the top and pulled himself up onto the slanted roof.

Sighing with content at completing his task, the hero stood to his feet, brushed off his clothes, and began his slow, careful trek across the roof. He spotted his cousin moments later, sitting near one of the skylight windows. The young brunette had one knee bent and the other was stretched out. His sword lay at his side.

Logan glanced up as Link came closer and gazed upon him with slight curiosity. "How did you know I was up here?" Link's cousin asked.

Link grunted as he sat down beside him. "Well, when I'm upset and need time to think or to sulk, I usually head for higher ground," was Link's semi-cryptic reply.

Logan gave him an odd look, before returning his gaze to the rising sun. A comfortable silence spread between them as they both enjoyed the swirling oranges and reds of the sunrise, until Logan cleared his throat.

"I'm…sorry," he muttered, his voice both thick and awkward.

Link shook his head, smiling. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize, at least not to me anyway. I fully understand why you acted the way you did last night. I probably would have acted the same way." Link blinked, as he delved deeper into the meaning of his own statement.

"Come to think of it…" Link began, frowning as he realized something. "I should probably be feeling the same way you are because Ordanis fatally wounded _my_ mother. He's the reason she is dead…"

Logan nodded. "Yes, he is."

Link ran his fingers through his hair. "But…I don't feel an uncontrollable urge to go out and find him and make him pay for what he's done, like you do…"

Link watched his cousin clench his fist hatefully, and frowned again. "And I should feel anger and hatred because he killed your mother too. She is…was my aunt after all. But…I almost feel…nothing…" The confused hero clutched his head tightly. "Why do I feel so empty about it?"

Logan shrugged. "Maybe because you didn't know your mother; there isn't any emotional attachment to her," he suggested. "I, on the other hand, knew my mother for six years. And she was my only remaining parent. He must _pay_ for taking that away!"

Logan turned to Link and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't worry so much about this Link. You shouldn't be too concerned about not being overcome by rage; it's not a good thing anyway. It makes you think irrationally. I…realize this myself, but it's hard to think otherwise. You're probably at an advantage. You won't find yourself making irrational decisions."

Link twisted his mouth into an uncomfortable grimace and sighed. "I guess you're right…"

There was another bout of silence as the two of them thought about the conversation. Link glanced over at his cousin once more. "My father…he basically raised you after your mother was killed, right?"

Logan nodded, his eyes still on the sunrise.

"What's…he like?"

The brunette smirked a little. "He's a good man. Though I resented him at first for trying to take the place of my real father, I came to realize that he was only doing this because he cared." He shrugged. "I don't know how else to describe him really…"

"What happened to your real father?" Link continued.

"Died when I was young," was the curt reply.

"Ohh…" Any normal person would have ended the conversation right there, but Link was determined and stubborn and decided to prod a little more. "And my mother…did you know her at all?"

Logan was silent for a bit, placing a hand upon his bent knee. "Hmm…I don't really remember her that well. I only really remember meeting her once and that was for my father's funeral. And I only vaguely remember her because your father was there too and I knew his face pretty well."

"Why did you know my father's face pretty well?" Link asked, puzzled.

"I don't mean back then I knew it well. I mean since I've been living with your father I know his face, so I could pick out his face in old memories and realize that it was him," Logan explained.

The brunette scratched the back of his head. "I know why you were asking and I'm sorry I couldn't help anymore than that…but if it helps any, I know that our mothers sent plenty of letters to each other."

Link brightened at these news. "Really? And they kept the letters?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. When we fled Kalil, your father took the letters that your mother sent my mother. He also had the ones my mother sent yours, and I asked to have those," he replied.

Link smiled. "I have to see those letters! Maybe I can find out more about my mother through them!" he said contently.

"Maybe," Logan added.

Link stretched and stood to his feet. "We ought to head back inside now."

Logan nodded in agreement, standing to his feet as well.

---

"Ah…your mother's letters," Lyeris repeated, sipping his coffee.

Link nodded eagerly. "Yes, I wanted to read them so I could get to know a little more about my mother."

"I hate to break this to you Link, but I gave them to your brother."

Link looked crest-fallen and hung his head while Malon rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Leland…um…why though?"

Lyeris chuckled and set down his coffee mug. "When Leland left to become a mercenary I told him to take the letters with him so he could have a piece of her with him while he was away."

"Oh…I see," Link said, feeling bad for being selfish. He had forgotten that since Leland was his brother, that meant they shared a mother. This whole sibling thing was still quite new to him.

Lyeris smiled. "Don't worry though. Leland should be arriving fairly soon. We should receive a letter from him the day before he arrives."

Link grinned, feeling the excitement of meeting his brother boiling over inside of him.

"So! What's on the agenda for today, Link?" his father asked.

Link looked thoughtful, shoveling his last bite of egg into his mouth. "Hmm…I guess I can show you guys around Hyrule. I don't know really how much has changed since you were here so-"

"Link!" Malon interrupted. "Didn't you say you had to go see Zelda yesterday?"

The hero's dark blue eyes widened. "Oh! I did…and I forgot to go. She's going to be mad at me…especially because it was important!" he said, grimacing.

Lyeris tilted his head to the side curiously. "Zelda? As in Princess Zelda of Hyrule?"

Link nodded. "We're pretty good friends, and she told me to come to the castle yesterday because she had been having some prophetic dreams. But with all the things that happened yesterday, I totally forgot."

"Then it's settled. We shall go to the castle. After all, the king and I were good friends as well, back in the day. I'm sure he would be pleased, and extremely surprised, to know that I am still alive," Lyeris said cheerily.

Link smiled. "Alright then we'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"I would like to go as well," Logan spoke up for the first time since apologizing to Malon.

Malon nodded. "Me too," she agreed.

Link grinned. "Great! The more the merrier! I'll go arrange for a cart. Meet me at the entrance to Kakariko, alright?"

* * *

Review! 

-LunaRyuu


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda.

A/N: Wow, I'm kinda ashamed of myself at how long ago I updated this fic. Me sawwy. I been uninspired for it, rping like crazy, and moving a thousand miles away from my hometown. Anywayz, thanks for being patient and here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5

An eager guard at the castle gates hurries to escort Link and his companions off of the carriage, having heard that the hero was arriving. He was an older man, about mid thirties or so, with a thick, well-groomed beard and kind eyes. As soon as those kind eyes rested upon Link's father, they widened to abnormal proportions. His mouth gaped open and closed and he immediately fell to one knee, bowing his head reverently. "Sir Lyeris! It is an honor to see you again!"

Logan was indifferent towards the guard's behavior while Link and Malon looked on in surprise. Lyeris simply chuckled, gesturing for the guard to stand. "Jargus, it is good to see you are doing well. How is your family?" he replied jovially.

The guard, now identified as Jargus, smiles broadly. "They are fine and healthy, thank you." The smile slowly transforms into a confused frown. "I…had heard that you were killed during the war sir…"

Lyeris nodded, waving a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes. There were complications at the time so it became best for everyone to think I was dead. If you will, I have come here with my son and we wish for an audience with the princess."

Jargus nodded vigorously and allowed them inside. They entered the grand parlor, where they were told to wait for Zelda and sat down, conversing quietly amongst themselves.

They only had to wait a few moments before the blond royal beauty entered, looking rather peeved. They stood to their feet just before she could begin her tirade.

"Link!" she exclaimed as soon as she entered, not even noticing that he was not alone, "You were supposed to come yesterday! If you had intended on not coming you could have at least…!"

Her eyes now raked around the room, spotting Malon and two men she didn't recognize. Regaining her composure, but noting with pleasure that her message had been conveyed soundly to the wincing young hero, she bowed her head slightly. "Forgive me for my outburst. I was so concentrated on my annoyance towards Link's irresponsibility that I didn't realize he had brought guests."

Malon smiled and pinched Link's ear, much to his irritation. "Oh it's alright. I know of Link's irresponsible behavior, and I fully empathize with you," she said giggling.

Zelda smiled and turned to Link now. "Are you going to introduce your guests, Link?"

Link nodded and gestured to his cousin first, wanting to leave the princess in suspense as to who the older man was. "This is my only known remaining cousin, Logan."

Zelda's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but her face did not attempt to hide her surprise. "Your…cousin…?" she repeated. Logan bowed to her and she turned to the older man who regarded her with amused twinkling green eyes. "Then this is…."

"My father, Lyeris," Link finished for her, pleased to see her reaction.

The princess gasped, covering her mouth with her white gloved hands. "Oh…sweet goddesses…but…I was told…I _heard_ you were….oh my…" She eased herself down into a seat, staring blankly straight ahead.

Link headed over to Zelda's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Zelda…?" Link said gently, trying to hide the mirth in his voice.

She snapped out of her trance and turned determined mature eyes to the elder man. "Sir Lyeris, you _must_ see my father. I had been told the two of you were rather close friends and I'm sure my father would be very pleased to know that you are alive," she said firmly.

Lyeris nodded. "Then let us go to him," he agreed.

---

King Harkinian eased himself into the golden throne, looking for all the world like he had just been told his most treasured dog had been run over by a carriage, an odd reaction to seemingly delightful news. "You're alive…" he said, overcome with disbelief mixed with joy.

Link scratched the back of his head, unsure of whether or not the king was happy to see his father. He glanced at Lyeris and could have sworn the older man's face was glistening.

"It has been a long time, Harkinian. I'm sorry I have been away for so long. I can explain the reason for my absence when the time is right-"

"We must throw a banquet!" the king interrupted, having finally recovered from the initial shock, his light blue eyes now shining with elation.

Was it Link's imagination, or did his father wince at the same time he did? Zelda clasped her hands together. "That is a wonderful idea! Everyone will be astounded to see their hero's father alive and well! It will be a grand celebration!" She smirked at Link, knowing the hero despised banquets.

Malon grabbed Link's arm, looking excited as well. She leaned in close to him to speak privately. "You'll get to show me off at the party as well, Link!" she said shyly. Link blushed, suddenly seeing the ball in a completely new light. He grasped her hand in his in a silent gesture that told her he was now thinking the same thing.

The king cleared his throat and everyone returned their attention back to him. "The banquet shall be in three days time. I am sure you are tired from traveling, Lyeris. You and your nephew may spend the night in the guest wing. I shall have a servant prepare your rooms."

Zelda stepped in then, offering to entertain Link, Malon, and Logan while her father caught up with Link's father. The young ones escaped to Zelda's courtyard where they could be alone. Malon and Link sat down together on a wooden bench beneath a stone arch. Opposite them, Logan leaned against a tree, arms crossed, and Zelda sat down on a flat stone, curling her legs to her side.

The sun was warm in the garden and the flowers were in full bloom, ranging from deep reds to bright yellows and blues. North of them was a pathway lined by grass hedges that led back into the hedge maze they had come from. In the center of the garden was a grand flowing fountain where ducks and swans played contently in the cool waters.

Zelda leaned her head up to let the sun kiss her face before sending a glance Link's way, noting with mild jealousy that he held Malon's hand tightly in his own. "So Link, how does it feel to know you have family?" she said finally.

Link turned her way and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, sending subtle glances Logan's way, who appeared to be totally uninterested. The hero finally shrugged, squeezing Malon's hand subconsciously. "I dunno…everything's happened so fast…I kinda feel like they're just travelers who are staying with me. I suppose that'll change soon…at least, I _hope_ this feeling will change," Link replied uncertainly.

Zelda turned to Logan now. "And what about you, Logan? How do you feel now that you have finally met the cousin who bathes in destiny and is now renowned throughout Hyrule?" she asked with a bit of smirk.

Logan shrugged, opening his dark blue eyes. Zelda shivered at the almost uncanny resemblance between his and her hero's. "Not much different," he replied briefly. Zelda twisted her mouth into a semi-annoyed grimace.

Link spoke up then before Zelda could badger his cousin any further. "Zelda, maybe you should tell me about your dream now. You seemed really urgent yesterday, and I…apologize for forgetting to come."

Zelda smiled. "Oh it's alright Link, stop beating yourself up over that. Now that I know the reason why you didn't come, I can't really be angry with you anymore, now can I? You certainly had a lot of, but not necessarily more _important_, things to worry about."

She raised her head once more to stare up at the clear blue sky. "My dream…" she whispered nostalgically. Link leaned forward expectantly. He was always anxious when Zelda had prophetic dreams. After all, they only happened once in a blue moon and they tended to foretell life-changing events. They also tended to be completely infallible. Zelda took a deep breath and began.

"I dreamt there were dark clouds that covered all of Hyrule. I could feel they were meant to symbolize the dark lord. I grew frightened, thinking that I was foreseeing Ganondorf once again rising to power and leading Hyrule into another age of darkness, but then, the clouds were dispersed by a great source of light that separated into eight separate, smaller lights, each with its own color. Six of them created a circle with two lights in the center and order was restored to all of Hyrule. This peace remained for some time, before another set of dark clouds began to envelope the land.

"At first, I thought that this time it was truly Ganondorf who had returned, but the evil aura I felt from these clouds was slightly different. From within the darkness, three roses appeared, each surrounded by a small, but nonetheless, strong aura of light. Almost as suddenly as they appeared, they began to change.

"The first rose lost about a third of its petals and began to drip blood. The petals wilted and crumbled before the rose was finally completely consumed. The second rose didn't even have a chance, becoming swallowed by darkness almost instantly after the first. The third…a few of its petals fell from its bud, but for the most part it stayed untouched by the darkness. Moments later…I awakened."

A somewhat thick silence spread amongst the four of them as they thought over the different elements within the dream, silently attempting to decipher them. Malon squeezed Link's hand and he turned to her, seeing the fear in her expression. He squeezed her hand once more and nuzzled his face against her neck to calm her. Though Link wished to comment on the dream first, Logan beat him to it, speaking up.

"Do you know what the different symbols were meant to represent…Princess?" he asked, hesitating before speaking her title.

Zelda nodded. "I have a good idea on…most of them, yes. What is your take on them?"

He uncrossed his arms and shoved them into his pockets, speaking frankly. "I believe the different colored lights were you, Link, and the sages. That would mean that the first set of clouds were indeed Ganondorf, for you were the ones who had sealed him away. The brief period of light would be our current time and the new set of clouds would be a new evil soon to set upon us. I also believe the roses are to represent three different people whom are directly affected by this new evil. The first two are killed, but the third escapes with only minor injuries."

Zelda and Link blinked wide startled eyes. "Wha…how…? You were able to decipher all of that so quickly? But how?" Link demanded, greatly intrigued.

Logan turned his head to the side, glancing up at the sky over the deep green hedges and sighed, looking slightly perturbed. "Because…I have had the same dream."

Malon gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. "Y-you have prophetic dreams as well?" she said in amazement.

Link and Zelda were surprised as well, though both of them to some extent had expected such news. Zelda nodded slightly, smiling with pride. "I would expect no less from a relative of Link's," she said.

Malon turned to Link. "Have you had this dream as well Link?" she asked.

Link frowned, looking down at his boots smashing the green grass below his feet. "Not exactly…I have seen the two sets of clouds Zelda mentioned a few times but they were so subtle, and I couldn't feel a malevolent aura from them or anything so I didn't think anything of them," he replied, now angry with himself for _not_ saying anything.

Zelda tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "When did you first start having these dreams Link?"

Link shrugged, scratching the side of his and trying to think back. "Maybe…about a month or two ago…I don't quite remember, but it wasn't very recent."

Zelda smiled broadly again. "It seems you detected this evil even before I did then, Link. I only started to have this dream a week ago."

Link grinned bashfully to himself. "Heh…well do you agree with all of the things Logan said, Zelda?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, actually, they are all similar to what I deciphered myself. I had a feeling the roses represented people, but I'm still unsure of _why_ these people are symbolized by roses."

"The fact that they are roses is something significant?" Malon asked, feeling a bit left out because of her lack of clairvoyance.

Zelda sighed, pushing several stray strands of her golden hair behind her pointed ear. "Perhaps, and perhaps not. There is a possibility that they could have been represented by roses only to show that they are symbols of living creatures, or it could mean something much more detailed and specific. At this point I can't really decide on which it could be and that frustrates me to no end."

Link stood up at this point, stretching his arms out. "Well, no point in worrying over something you don't have enough information to fully understand. It's getting late so we should probably head back into the castle." As he said this the sun sent its waning orange rays onto a patch of the stone walkway, indicating its impending setting.

Zelda scoffed, half playful, half serious. "Easy for you to say. You aren't constantly plagued by these dreams, on the brink of fully understanding but some small detail is just barely out of your grasp!"

Link smirked, reaching out his hand for Malon to help her out of her seat. "Well now that you have two more 'witnesses', figuring it out should be easy, right?"

As he led Malon by her hand back up the castle, the two of them walking slowly behind Zelda and Logan, Link couldn't help but feel he was being too lax about this. He had just been told by his Princess, whose prophetic dreams were never wrong, that another evil was soon to arrive in Hyrule. Even if Zelda _had_ been wrong this time, the fact that his cousin also had the exact same dream further proved the impending darkness. So why was he so relaxed?

As an after thought, he glanced down at Malon who happened to look up at him at the same time. Instinctively, he leaned down and placed a small quick kiss upon her pink lips, feeling an overwhelming sense of contentment within. She smiled and snuggled against him as they maneuvered through the hedge maze. Maybe it was the tiny hand in his that made him feel so calm. He was ashamed to say that he didn't particularly mind being so laid-back, as long as Malon was there to spend these moments with him.

---

As always, read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda.

Chapter 6

The group of young ones made it back up to the castle just as the sun was on the verge of fully setting. They went their separate ways: Link and Malon heading to the special guest wing where Link had his own room set aside, Logan to the regular guest wing, and Zelda to her own bedroom. Night settled in and so did the four of them into their respective rooms.

---

Zelda opened her eyes, lying on her back in her bedroom. She stared up at the ceiling, the last of her reoccurring prophetic dream slipping away to her subconscious. The princess sighed, rolling out of bed and slipping her feet into her slippers and wrapping her robe around her body. She stepped out of her bedroom and into the hallway, seeking the main upstairs balcony for some fresh air.

Zelda stretched her arms up above her head and yawned as she rounded the corner and stepped onto the cold stone floor of the balcony. She looked up in surprise at the sight of Link's cousin Logan leaning against the railing, facing away from her. Noting by the way his body seemed to tense as soon as she entered, she knew that he was aware of her presence. Smirking a bit, she walked up beside him, resting her hands on the railing as well and peering out over the night ridden land.

A mutual silence passes between them for a few moments, the wind blowing gently at their clothing and hair, the soft chirps of crickets creating background noise for them. Zelda closed her eyes and sighed, finally turning to the silent man beside her, who didn't once acknowledge her presence, a very rude gesture towards a royal princess.

"So…aside from the fact that Link is a hero, how does it feel to know you and your uncle aren't your only family?" Zelda finally prodded.

Logan stiffened at her side, glancing briefly down at her genuinely curious face before returning his gaze to the landscape. "It…didn't make too much of a difference to me whether my uncle was my only family or not…when my mother was killed, finding her killer and exacting revenge became my only focus in life," he replied finally.

Zelda stiffened. "Your…mother was killed? That would be Link's aunt…" The second half of her statement was muttered mostly to herself. "My condolences…but revenge is never healthy for someone as young as yourself…"

His fist tightened on the balcony railing. "Her murderer ruined my life, for what reason? I don't know. I'm not going to stand idly by and let him continue to live without paying for his crimes," he snapped firmly.

Zelda lowered her gaze, seeing that she was stepping into private territory and decided to change the subject. "Your dream…can you tell me a little more about it?" she asked gently.

He stood up straighter, sending a quick glance in her direction before looking out over the land again. "It…was fuzzy. Nothing was very clear, but everything you described I saw in my own dream, I'm certain of that. I couldn't see color…I don't know if that makes a profound difference on the experience though…"

The young destiny graced princess leaned rather unlady-like upon the railing of the balcony, facing him. "If it's any consolation…the roses were black," she said. It was a bit of a nonchalant statement, one she felt gave trivial information. She was not at all prepared for his reaction.

Logan's entire body stiffened and his fists holding onto the metal railing clench it with such force, his knuckles turned a ghastly white. Zelda almost squeaked at the sound of cracking metal. She took a step back away from him, somewhat frightened. His hair fell into his eyes, casting shadows over his features, making seeing his facial expression nearly impossible.

"Ordanis…" he growled under his breath, just barely audible for the princess to hear.

She stepped forward again, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What did you say?"

He turned stormy blue eyes to her. "Ordanis. Our dream was about Ordanis. _He_ is the new evil!"

She frowned, shaking her head. "Who in Hyrule is Ordanis and what makes you so sure the dream was about him?" she demanded.

He averted his head, his face once more shrouded in the shadows of his light brown locks. "He is my mother's killer. His goddamned _trademark_ was black roses! There is no mistake about it. He is the one our dream was warning us about."

Zelda stood there beside the livid young man, utterly bewildered. "Logan, this is a huge leap to accuse this man of being the one our prophetic dreams are about! I mean, where's the proof? What makes you so _sure_?"

He lifted his head, giving her a wild stare. "It is him," he stated firmly, before excusing himself from the balcony, leaving the royal princess alone and dazed.

She watched him go, sighing deeply. "He's so different from Link..." she scoffed, shaking her head at her words. "What am I thinking? Of course he is…they are cousins, not brothers. There's no reason for them to be similar. But…at the same time…I do see a bit of Link in him…" Her lips curled into an unconscious smile.

Despite the obvious hate and anger the young man harbored deep within his abused soul, she could see the good in him, the good that she saw in Link. As a light breeze blew by, she tilted her head in its direction, allowing it to play with her long golden locks. "I'd like to get to know him a little better…" she murmured to herself.

---

The next morning, breakfast was served in the princess's private dining room that she had set aside for her own guests. Link, Malon, Logan, and Lyeris all joined her in the quaint little room at a long rectangular table to dine. Zelda sat at one end while Link sat across from her on the other end. Malon, Logan and Lyeris filled in the seats in-between.

"Link! Stop scarfing down your food like you haven't eaten for days!" Malon scolded her fiancé as he forked mouthful after mouthful of deliciously fluffy omelet bites into his mouth.

Link blushed lightly, setting down his fork and swallowing down the current food he housed within his maw. "S-sorry Malon…but the food is sooo good! I haven't eaten anything so delicious in weeks!"

Malon placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Zelda giggled and Lyeris burst into hearty laughter. "Melts on your tongue, doesn't it son?" he said cheerily.

Something jolted in Link's stomach at the word "son" escaping his father's lips and being directed towards him. He gulped down a mouthful of orange juice to hide his apprehension from the others and nodded quietly, avoiding eye contact with the older man. The corners of Lyeris' eyes crinkled as his lips formed a solemn smile.

Zelda coughed politely, the sudden awkwardness residing thickly in the room, and intended to change the subject, when a young maid entered holding a simple tan envelope in her hands. She reached the table and bowed reverently in the presence of the princess then turned to Lyeris.

"Sir Lyeris? A letter came for you today," she said, handing over the worn piece of parchment.

Link watched with wide curious eyes as his father accepted the letter from the young woman who was subsequently dismissed by the princess. Lyeris didn't look at all surprised to be receiving a letter, which led Link to believe that he knew exactly who it was from. Everyone watched with subtle curiosity, as anything too obvious would have been rude and impolite, as Lyeris neatly opened the envelope and retrieved the letter it held within.

"Hmmm…" he murmured to himself as his scanned over the letter's contents.

Link couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Who is it from?" he blurted out.

Lyeris looked up, green eyes twinkling amusedly. "It's from your brother Leland, Link. He says he shall be arriving this evening."

Malon clasped her hands together happily. "Oh that's wonderful news! Right, Link? You've been telling me how excited you were to get to meet your brother," she said, leaning her head upon his shoulder and smiling up at him.

Zelda smiled as well, setting down her tea cup. "I look forward to meeting your brother Link," she said warmly.

Link himself was in a bit of shock. The tip of his fork rested on his tongue within his closed mouth, where it had frozen when he had taken another bite of egg omelet, just before hearing the news. He smiled shyly down at his plate. Yes, he was _very_ excited to see his brother…his brother. Still such a foreign term to the young hero. And the letters from his mother as well! Yes! This evening would be a very eventful night.

---

A/N: Woo! Been awhile since I updated huh? Been working a lot on the forum…and working at my job and stuff. Hee hee it's so weird to refer to myself as having a job. My faithful readers (and those who just happened upon this story) please check out my RP Board and join, _only_ if you plan to be active, and _only_ if you are literate. Since quick-edit is being such a bitch...you'll have to check my profile for the link.


End file.
